


【授翻】【铁奇异】怯镜

by Amairingo



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Exhibitionism, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, cam boy Stephen, musturbation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 光天化日做老师，月黑风高当主播。斯蒂芬斯特兰奇发现一个id为shellhead69的不知名观众老爷一直在关注他。这将会是开始另一段爱情的机会，还是陷入另一场灾难的机会呢？作者留言：好多人想让我写我黄段子汤的一点梗，谢谢大家啦。警告：淫荡色情男主播奇异，性观念开放社会，隐晦的all奇暗示。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Camera Shy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050387) by [doobler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler). 



“大家晚上好。”

 

斯蒂芬将画面切换到他的摄像头，下唇咬在齿缝间。他看着那些常客一个个登入，在聊天窗里留下一个个问候。Shellhead69是第一个出现的，紧接着是dickterdoom，l4uf3ys0n，以及darkestdimension1930 。之后更多人加入了对话，留言诸如“你好啊美人;-）” 一直到“什么鬼我是来看奶子的”都有。 斯蒂芬应景的轻笑着。只要摄像头一开，他马上就会进入角色。

 

“我最爱的恶棍们今晚过的如何啊？”他轻声说着，将手撑在下巴上。他玩味的扇动着眼睫。观众们最爱他灰绿色的双眼，带着狡猾的媚意。“shellhead，好久没见你来了，我们好想你！”

 

电脑提示音突然想起。一条消息提示shellhead赠送了价值$100的礼品。斯蒂芬向着镜头送上一吻，调皮地眨了眨眼。

 

“你可真好，”他满脸笑容的说道。一边向后靠去，一边让他猩红色的睡袍从一侧肩头滑下，露出乌黑的束带。“你今天来得正好，今晚我穿了点特别的东西。”

 

斯蒂芬其实完全没必要做这些。他自己拥有并且就职于一个非常有名的保健诊所，同时兼职生活指导与工作室中最顶级的瑜伽教练。他挣的钱远超生活所需，多余的钱会被投进多家慈善机构最后流回他自己的工作成果。这些小小的在线直播只是他的一点爱好，他不经意间发现的。在观众面前表演让他感到莫名的私密安慰。他需要点能让自己分心和放松的事，他可以随意取乐，依他喜欢的样子表演。

 

而不管他几次声明，那些钱还是不断进到他兜里。大多数观众不会给很多，基本上是$10左右零零碎碎。Shellhead69是最大的金主，每一次会送从$100到$1500不等。他们从不交谈，仅仅靠着登录提示与彼此沟通。他们享受那美好的金钱，观赏表演，在结束之后离开，从不说一个字。这之中有种诡异的情谊，斯蒂芬觉得他和shellhead69之间像是有些什么更加私密的联结一样。不过那大概只存在于他脑海中，一些来自于一个孤独的老玻璃*内心的美好幻想。

 

“今晚我想给大家看点好东西，”斯蒂芬压低声音吟诵着，拿出一盒火柴。“保证能让你们在凳子上坐立不安。”

 

斯蒂芬点亮了环绕在床边的蜡烛，钻出床框去扔掉燃尽的火柴。当他再次回来的时候浴袍已经不见了。像是永无止境的苍白皮肤在暗淡的烛光下闪烁。一大波消息在聊天窗中跳出。他的粉丝们大概爱极了这个新造型。

 

“请大家包含善意的感谢Shellhead，”斯蒂芬用一只拇指挑起某条束带，将那布料在肩膀上弹了一下。“多亏了他们赏的子儿才有的这套。”

 

感谢的浪潮又淹没了聊天窗。穿上全套的受欢迎程度并不让人意外。斯蒂芬的用户名是奇异博士，他对于巫术与神秘学共同产生的审美产物。他不论本身还是精神上都是个崇尚科学的人，所以这便是他坦率的本我。他常常烧写熏香，点点蜡烛，将气味加进他衣橱本身混合的味道。所需的只是这些小小的戏剧化的东西。

 

“我知道你们不是来看时装秀的，所以现在我们可以开始享受了，好吗？”

 

斯蒂芬调整了一下镜头，爬向床头靠在床板上。他将两腿大张开来，双手在大腿内侧上下滑动。他觉得这样是最讨喜的，系成五角星状的束带装点着他浑然天成纤细完美的完美的躯体。高腰的内裤正好停在他屁股上方，让他看上去有了些线条，平时基本上看不出来。只到膝盖上方的长袜让他看起来比真实更加高挑。黑色完美的衬托他的衬托他的肤色，然他瓷器般温润的皮肤看上去更加光滑细腻。

 

“我希望大家今晚都能玩的开心。”斯蒂芬调皮地笑着，拱起身子。

 

他从床头的抽屉里拉出一个新玩具。一根假阴茎，紫色，18厘米*长，有着饱满的龟头和扁平的根部。整根茎身有着许多不同的突起，在末端渐渐平滑。斯蒂芬表演似地缓慢地拉下内裤，将它扔出画面。他把腿张得更大，一只手沿着腹部抚摸绕着阴茎附近打圈。他用嘴唇滑过那根玩具的主干，同时玩弄着自己龟头下方镶着的小小哑铃状银饰。

 

“我在想要不要再来一个，”他喘息着，拇指将他粘滑的前液抵在穴口揉开。“或许打个舌钉，如果嘴里有了这家伙*口交一定是一种全新体验。真正的一举两得。”

 

斯蒂芬将玩具从嘴边挪开。他不知多想念嘴里被什么东西填满的感觉。他的观众们爱听他低沉的男低音，因此他必须保证嘴巴空闲着。他给那根假阴茎上倒上一大堆润滑剂，向后靠着，用那东西的头部玩弄着自己的穴口。他全身震颤，坦率的放出呻吟。他没做任何准备，想要在镜头前被第一下打开插入。在挑逗了自己和观众一阵子之后，他加大了力度。缓慢的渐渐的他感觉得身体被撑开，直到前端滑进他后穴发出突然地水声。他全身因此战栗，抬起臀部展示着被撑开的部位。

 

“啊啊啊，操，它好大啊啊，”斯蒂芬呻吟着，手指勾勒着皮肤与硅胶交合的边缘。“嗯啊啊啊——太他妈的 _爽_ 了。”

 

他又加了几团润滑，抬起身子蹲在玩具上方。用手撑住床板，斯蒂芬缓缓地下沉坐在那根性器上。在他落下的时候下巴也跟着向下垂。这是他用过的最大的一个玩具，跟其他的差距可是天壤之别。仅仅进去一半，他就抬起一点，浅浅的操着自己。在玩具一点点消失在他体内的时候呼吸变得急促起来。他在终于碰到底端的时候停了下来。腿大大的张开，双手撑在膝盖上。他能想象自己现在看起来多棒，全身烧红，唇瓣张开，被欲火充满的表情隐秘在带着银色条带装点的黑色额发之后。他双手上下抚摸着自己的身体，摇动着臀部，在玩具上干着自己，性器随着动作拍打在自己腹部。

 

“你们喜欢吗？”斯蒂芬轻柔地低声说着，抬起两根手指送入口中。他舔掉指尖上微苦的前液，展示着他能够吞下多少。“你们喜欢看我这样干自己对吗？喜欢看我干到自己饥渴的大脑都短路。”

 

斯蒂芬用带着湿润唾液的手指包裹住自己的老二。他上下抽动着自己的性器，修长的手指和自己的硬挺嬉戏。观众们乐于看到他这样取悦自己，喜欢他变得这样湿润，前液一股股漏的到处都是。

 

“太过了，”斯蒂芬喘息着，撤开手放在大腿另一侧。“我想这样射出来，把自己干到高潮。”

 

他调整了一下姿势，伸手抓回到床板上。他缓慢地重新开始动作，再从新沉下去之前稍稍抬起一厘米。他能感觉到那玩具上的每一条纹理突起在他体内摩擦，从他脊柱上送起一波波跳动的快感。晃动着臀部，逐渐加快速度，他抬得更高进入更深。每次深插到底他都能感觉到假阴茎的头部完美的压在深处甜美敏感的神经从上。其他的所有玩具都没法碰到那个淫乱的开关，插到最深也只是让前端将将蹭过。现在他能够感觉到那根假阴茎紧紧地压着那里，让他大张着嘴失神的仰起头。

 

“啊啊啊！操！哦哦哦操，这真太他妈的爽了！天啊，我操！”

 

斯蒂芬放缓了节奏却加重了每一次抽动，整根吐出直到头部勉强被后穴含住。他沉下去，每一次都将整根棍子吞进。聊天室里不停闪着消息，一阵阵饥渴的赞歌在合唱。斯蒂芬笑起来，将汗湿的额发撩上去露出脸。手指描摹着唇瓣的形状，他加快速度，用力地在玩具上干自己。他被完全打开填的满满的，那根假阴茎将他完全撑开，挤在内里一直到最深。没过多久他就去了。

 

他抓起自己的老二，将他压在腹部让一股股珍珠似的精液洒在胸腹部。整个高潮中不停地撸动自己，色情挑逗的声音不停地从嘴中跑出。他最后停下抽动的动作，停在玩具没入一半的位置。随后慢条斯理的挪动着膝盖，将后穴对着镜头。他伸手轻柔的抓住玩具将剩下的部分拖出来。最后随着一下粘滑的响声那东西跳出来，他被操开的穴口抽搐着一下下缩紧。同时空虚又满足。

 

等他喘过气来，熟悉的观众们一个个下线的提示音想起。他看到名字一个个消失，在留下几句美言之后头像变灰。他并没像往常一样说些甜蜜的话，而是清理着自己。玩具被放到一边等待清洗消毒，擦去身上的润滑剂和精液。脱下身上的束具的同时套上四处寻来的内裤。束带勒的太紧在皮肤上留下五角星形的红痕。他在轻柔的呼吸内无声的咒骂着。明天瑜伽课他必须穿T恤了。

 

终于结束之后，他穿回那件丝绸的睡袍，松松的系上腰带，所有人都已经离开了聊天室。

 

除了一个人。

 

Shellhead69： **私我？**

 

斯蒂芬盯着屏幕眨着眼睛。他手指轻颤着伸向键盘。关掉了摄像头但还留着窗口，他一遍遍读着那条消息。这是Shellhead自从一个月之前成为观众之后第一次向他说些什么。

 

他尖锐的吸了口气，点击了对方的用户名打开了私聊的窗口。

 

Dr.Strange: **嘿:-)** **李好啊？**

 

斯蒂芬坐下静静等着。等待回复的漫长时间让他脸发烫几乎烧成深红色。

 

Shellhead69： **不好意思我得清理一下，迄今为止最棒的一次了，我真的很荣幸能让这样美妙的奇迹发生。** **;)**

 

斯蒂芬用手指抵住嘴唇。指尖的不断的颤抖愈发强烈。他必须重新打好几遍回复来改来改自己的手癌。

 

Dr.Strange： **你这么想我很高兴;-)** **那今晚我能帮你点什么呢？**

 

shellhead69： **我想约你去个什么好地方**

 

shellhead69： **不是那种跟踪狂的意味，我觉得你真的很可爱而且你说话让人感觉你很聪明**

 

shellhead69： **你肯定经常被约，拒绝也没事**

 

shellhead69： **如果你想我可以再不打扰你了**

 

他重重的吞咽了一下，深吸一口气。之前从没有人这样约过他。他确实被发过不少要求一夜情的消息，几乎大多是自己性向不明的男人想找个无牵无挂的方式妥协一下。他当然不相信网络，全数谢绝。而这个感觉上很认真，就像是一个真正的约会邀请。他手指敲打着键盘，脑子飞快地转着。

 

Dr.Strange： **我怎么能信任你？网上到处都是可疑的变态，我可不想受伤。**

 

shellhead69： **我怎么才能让你放心？**

 

斯蒂芬停下思考，忐忑不安。过了一会敲下了回复。

 

Dr.Strange： **跟我聊聊你自己？我不想出去约会最后只是打一炮**

 

shellhead69： **这么说你想认识我咯？** **;)**

 

斯蒂芬轻笑着。他一瞬间就决定了，希望之后不会反悔。

 

Dr.Strange： **这是我的电话（** **XXX-XXX-XXXX** **），短信我，看看我们能谈到哪**

 

过了一小会，斯蒂芬的手机响了。他翻前盖，呼吸噎在喉咙口。

 

未知： **那我们从哪开始呢？**

 

 

TBC.

 

 

 

 

 

玻璃：指男同性恋，玻璃（frit）在美国俚语中指臀部。【原文为a lonely gay man，用老基佬感觉有两个老很别扭。】

7in：直接换算成厘米感觉更有冲击力，实际上是17.7cm

Stud：钉饰/种马，是真正的双关。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概：我想在这说点我的私设。斯蒂芬有一半华人血统。原因是1.我还没见过亚洲人Strange。 2.总体来说我们就没多少亚洲超英。所以我自己写的时候想改改。
> 
> 阅读愉快！

 

 

斯蒂芬和往常一样早上五点半就行了，窝在枕头上抱怨着。他浑身疼的要散架。谢天谢地今天周一。他瑜伽课的学员周一都不想做太猛地伸展和高难度的姿势。今天只需要来点轻松的活动就行。

 

他听见王正走上楼梯的声音，估计他刚刚从图书馆下夜班回来。震动在斯蒂芬头顶响起。阵阵水声响起。斯蒂芬翻了个身抓过手机，惊喜地看到一串未读消息。

 

Shellhead： **我** **38** **岁/** **男/** **双，意大利犹太混血**

Shellhead： **我也在纽约，我不是在跟踪你，你资料上这么写的**

 

Shellhead： **我的工作和电子，编程，建筑之类的有关**

Shellhead： **我没事喜欢修修古董老汽车**

 

Shellhead： **我好想带你去郊区兜风，听听你因为我开的太快而发出的笑声**

 

Shellhead： **对不起最后这条听着有点变态**

斯蒂芬大笑着，马上感觉自己清醒了。他滑过一条条讯息，一遍遍重温。而他并没有回复，而是关上手机爬下床。

 

他慢慢走过公寓里简陋的厨房，给自己沏了一杯茶，把两片面包塞进面包机，然后从冰箱里拿出一盒酸奶。迅速吞下平时吃的止痛药，因为干涩的质感卡在嗓子里而缩了缩。等面包烤好，一片抹上花生酱，一片抹上奶油酪，都淋上一点点蜂蜜。水声停了，龙头吱吱的响声回荡在楼梯间。出于习惯，斯蒂芬拿出一个小而深的锅，倒到半满开始烧水。

 

“早，”王开口道，拖着步子走过地板瓷砖。“茶？”

 

“这，伙计。”斯蒂芬笑道。

 

他递过水壶，看着王到处乱翻找杯子。他们之间保持着完全的寂静。斯蒂芬向水里放了两个鸡蛋，王正慢慢地剥着香蕉皮。

 

“工作怎么样？”斯蒂芬问道，看着王咬了一口。他的视线随着面前几乎要睡着的人移动。

 

“就那样，”王答道。“一个老八婆就因为我们没有她想看的书吼我。我跟她说我可以帮她查查其他分馆有没有她就跺着脚走了。我觉得她就是想试试我们。”

 

“真怪，”斯蒂芬偷偷笑着，想象着王板着一张冷漠的面瘫脸面对一位急赤白脸地尖叫着的老太太。“莫度怎么样？”

 

“不造，”王耸耸肩，拿起他的杯子。他吮了一口，并不介意烫人的温度。“他很…冷漠。”

“我觉得你最好在彻底搞砸之前开始行动，”斯蒂芬提醒道，摇晃着手指。“过了这村儿没这店儿，王”

 

“别用我给你的建议提醒我，我还没‘觉醒’呢。”

 

斯蒂芬爽朗地笑着拿起他的午餐，将几个冻果昔块扔进保温杯。他在冰箱里翻找着剩饭，有一点几乎没动的照烧猪排饭。反正王没吭气，斯蒂芬就塞进了自己包里。

 

他的手机在吧台上震动起来。

 

“哇哦， _这_ 他妈是谁？”王突然抬起头起来，黑溜溜的眼睛闪着狡猾的光。“没人会给你发短信，我都不发。”

 

“可能是客户，”斯蒂芬慌乱的回答道。“可能有人要取消。”

 

Shellhead： **你喜欢吃什么？如果我假设是亚洲菜是不是太种族歧视了？**

 

Me: **哈哈哈:-)** **我吃的不怎么健康，现在我爱上意大利菜了，很多碳水**

 

Shellhead： **不是在吹，我做的千层面好吃爆了** **;)**

 

“天啊，你 _找到_ 对象了，”王试图挤出一个微笑。不过在他脸上像极了柴郡猫。“是索尔？还是他终于看开了？”

 

“啥？不，不是索尔————我不喜欢你这样说话，”斯蒂芬合上手机，眼睛眯起来。“我们在分手的时候都看的很开。很和平。不是索尔。”

 

“所以是谁？”

 

手机又响了。王装作不感兴趣，还是伸手抓过了那机器。他翻开手机盖，读出了最新的消息。

 

“ **你在减肥吗？你看上去完美极了** ————卧槽，斯蒂芬，这是谁啊？”

 

“是…潜在对象，”斯蒂芬抢回手机，用力合上把他塞进睡裤口袋深处。“有什么新进展我会及时通知你的，行了吧？”

 

“好，行，随你，”王表现的只是随意敷衍但是其实感兴趣的不行了。“我要去睡了。你别做啥事啊。”

 

“我？做傻事？太荒谬了。”

 

王的笑声在整个走廊里回荡随着他走上楼梯，最后消失在他房间里。

 

斯蒂芬踩着点走进卡玛泰姬健身房，一路向接待处的柜台。克丽冲他疲惫的笑了笑，喝了一大口冰咖啡。

 

“你今天怎么看起来格外开心啊，”她拖着长音说着，一侧脸颊枕着手。“有好消息？”

 

“可能吧，”斯蒂芬神秘兮兮地笑了笑。“周末不太顺？”

 

“是啊，你懂得，”克丽把眼镜推上去，揉了揉眼睛。她常用的紫色唇膏有些蹭花了。“我叔叔就是个混蛋，一直如此。”

 

“你记得——我跟王随时待命。保证绝对看起来像个意外。”

 

“好啦。我有个断手医生和他的反社会朋友可以用空手道打爆我叔叔狗头。棒极了，斯特兰奇。”

 

他们一边大笑着克丽一边帮他签到。他们之间曾有一段微妙的关系，就像是所有前任之间一样。尤其是斯蒂芬和她分手之后几乎马上就出柜了。先说明一下，这绝对不是他最好的解决办法，不过他们两个大概都不行耗着了。友谊就来的很容易，一些打闹讽刺冷笑话就能维持。

 

“好啦，你可以去了。”克丽冲他露出一个透到眼里的微笑。“记得你今天11点和下午两点半都有客户。”

 

“好的。”斯蒂芬戏剧性的向她鞠了一躬，走向了工作间。

 

这栋楼以前租给了舞蹈团，据说当地的芭蕾舞演员在这排练了他们所能看过的最棒的天鹅湖。而团长最后跑去做生意，就把这卖给了斯蒂芬的导师，大家只知道他叫一先生。他不久之前回了西藏的家，留下他精心教导的学生们照顾这里。斯蒂芬是最好的治疗师之一，他同时担任导师和心理咨询师。

 

他一手拿着包走进去，惊喜地发现有人在等他。学员已经做好热身，他的垫子被摊开摆在他面前。他看到了斯蒂芬，冲他招了招手微笑着。

 

“你今天好早。”斯蒂芬笑道。

 

“我今天休假，”学员回答道，他笑的更灿烂了。“我决定终于准时来一趟我最喜欢的地方。”

 

斯蒂芬轻笑着。这个学员并不是他最好的学生，不过只要他足够用心就足够了。不过他过于倾向调情的态度和不断的评论有时候会拖慢课堂的进程，不过他积极的态度足以弥补。斯蒂芬眯着眼睛，脑中闪过一丝怀疑。

 

“你呃,还在节食？”他问道，慢慢的走过他面前。

 

“是啊。我现在看见绿色就恶心。”

 

“懂你。你知道我最想念什么吗？意大利菜。尤其是千层面。”

 

“真的吗？”学员耸耸肩膀，头歪向一边。“我更像是个德克萨斯墨西哥人。肉馅卷饼就最好了。”

 

斯蒂芬撅了噘嘴。这让他有点不太舒服。他走向更衣室换衣服之前向他点了点头。

 

 

 

在员工洗手间里，斯蒂芬看着镜子中半裸的自己，在暗淡的灯光下转过身去。他束带留下的痕迹几乎已经全部消退了。不过保险起见他还是挑了件T恤。他完全脱下衣服而没换上，拽下裤子只穿着内裤。很久之前他可能会讨厌这一切，尤其是看着镜子中自己身躯清晰的映像。现在他必须称赞他努力的成果，多年的节食和锻炼。别人永远给不了他所需要的这股自信。他会自己争取并将永远为此骄傲。

套上T恤，斯蒂芬穿上紧身裤。它完美的绷住他的小腿却在臀部和腹部周围松垮地挂着，为了任何必须的伸展动作留出空间。收拾好东西，他将包锁进柜子然后出去开始上课。

 

“现在，各位，呼气，吸气，呼气，然后放攵攵攵松”

 

斯蒂芬看着他整个班的学生瘫倒在垫子上哀嚎。他开始进行的很慢，还是因为屁股的疼痛有些不适，不过随着时间经过慢慢加快节奏。等到了集体冥想的时间，所有人都满头大汗用力喘着气。

 

“希望大家今天也完全醒悟了，”斯蒂芬开口，获得了几声轻笑，不过几乎都是苦笑。“我得走了——马特，你和玛利亚今天负责打扫。周一快乐各位。”

 

斯蒂芬说着微微鞠躬然后走向了更衣室。他擦过全身，认真去掉皮肤上每一滴汗水。几下干爽喷雾和脖子上的一抹古龙水（索尔送的）让他闻起来像是一位国王。脱下瑜伽服，他换上自己的衣服，一件透气的衬衫外面套着舒适的运动夹克，下身是宽松的长裤。诊所就在隔壁，和瑜伽教室有一条小走廊相连。他走进他今天的办公室，在客户来之前正好还有点时间可以看看病人的档案。

 

“您好，斯特兰奇医生？”

 

“是的！您好，班纳先生，您今天感觉如何？”

 

那个男人走进房间，整个人缩在一起。他的眼睛下面眼袋压着眼袋看起来十分焦虑。他坐在斯蒂芬对面，将手压在大腿下方紧张地等待着。

 

“班纳先生，您今天遇到什么事了呢？”斯蒂芬拿起他的文档，大致的扫了一遍。“看起来…您经常失眠，肠胃也有些毛病。其实对你这个年纪的男性来说并不是很罕见。生活的压力一般在30到40岁之间的时候就会痛击男性同胞们，而你的身体一定会做出反应。您能向我描述一下您通常的日程吗？”

 

“我一直在工作，”班纳叹了口气说道。他听上去就疲惫不堪。斯蒂芬甚至有点想把办公室借他打个盹。“我算是个科学家…所以我的时间很混乱。基本上不怎么吃正餐所以会吃很多零食。蛋白粉冲剂还有能量棒完全不够。如果晚上状态很好我能睡上五个小时。”

 

斯蒂芬将马尼拉纸的文件袋抵在嘴上。有很多男男女女都身处相似的困境。

 

“你需要好好规划生活，班纳先生，”斯蒂芬暖心温柔地微笑道。“我觉得一个良好的开始就是有一个每天可以做的仪式性的活动，这样你就可以有所期待。”

 

“什么，瑜伽吗？”班纳哀嚎着翻了个白眼。

 

“不不不”斯蒂芬轻快地笑着。“我能看出来你不适合那个。你可以试试每天相同时间播出的什么电视节目。或者打个盹，四十五分钟撑死了。在公园散散步。只要你喜欢而且让你感觉放松舒适就好。”

 

班纳振作了一些，已经再拼命思考着了。他眨了眨眼睛，手托住下巴。

 

“读书怎么样？”他问道。

 

“如果你因为大脑疲劳而苦恼，我会温和地拒绝你，不过如果读你喜欢的书能让你放松并且如此惬意，我觉得完全可行。”

 

班纳终于露出了一个像样的微笑而斯蒂芬的心随着抽痛了一下。他试图维持权威性可他的客户们实在是太可爱让他难以做到。放下文件，斯蒂芬注视着眼前的男人。

 

“你对汽车有什么看法？”

 

“汽车？”

 

“对。你喜欢汽车吗？”

 

班纳眯起眼睛从厚厚的眼镜片后面看着他。

 

“我觉得他们能让我从一个地方去另一个地方？”他回答道。

 

“不是这种。兴趣方面？不喜欢各种模型，手工，之类的？”

 

“不？没特别感兴趣。”

 

斯蒂芬点了几下头。两振出局了。

 

“行了，没问题。现在我们说说你的饮食。”

 

五点钟斯蒂芬准时和克丽道别，走向离诊所五分钟的他通常去的公交车站。就在他等待下一辆车的时候，他掏出手机。他一整天都试着不去理它。现在这种过分的喜爱终于在心底沉淀下来。

 

Shellhead： **呃啊我好讨厌这个该死的会**

 

Shellhead： **如果我有权决定，我绝对要禁止开会，句号**

 

Shellhead： **你喜欢购物吗？买衣服啊什么的。我喜欢买人们告诉我穿着灰会很奇怪的西装。**

 

Shellhead： **我刚意识到我完全不知道你做什么工作** **233**

 

Shellhead： **我赌五毛你是个模特儿，你脸蛋儿这么漂亮，颧骨就像神仙。也有可能你跟孩子一起，你绝对很擅长带孩子，大概是学校里最性感的老师。**

 

Shellhead： **或者收废品的，我不在乎，什么工作都好**

 

Shellhead： **如果你有可能给我打电话，我得告诉你我把你的来电铃声设成了死或生的‘你拥抱着我旋转’**

 

斯蒂芬笑了起来。一次完美展现良好音乐品味的调情。

 

车进站了，随着一声水汽嘶嘶的声音停了下来。斯蒂芬刷过公交卡，冲司机点点头找了个地方坐下来。他的手机在手中震动着。

 

Shellhead： **跟我说说你的事吧？**

 

斯蒂芬撅了噘嘴。他一遍遍写着回复，删删改改最后颤抖着按下按下按发送。

 

我： **我** **34** **岁，同性恋，身高一米九，上的医学院，花粉过敏，我喜欢在海边散步，我在农场长大**

 

Shellhead： **太有趣了，迷死我了**

 

斯蒂芬的心脏抵着胸腔疯狂跳着。他拇指用力滑下手机边缘。上次有人对他这么好已经是很久以前了。目前看来Shellhead还算率真。他们聊了一天了没提一点性相关的话题。他氛围营造的很好。

 

Shellhead： **我们可不可以交换问题？你先**

 

斯蒂芬看向窗外，看着纽约市在黄昏的天际线中闪动。他想要问的问题那么多，而他想要一鸣惊人。他深吸一口气，突然茅塞顿开。

 

我： **你什么时候发现自己是双的？**

 

斯蒂芬等待着。等待着。等待着。

 

一阵慌乱袭来，让他紧咬牙关。他是不是太过了？这个人已经看过他用各种性玩具操他自己，问问性取向应该是合理范围之内。正当他想着要道歉的时候，手机响了起来。

 

Shellhead： **我爱上了一个我最好的朋友。那天他冲我笑笑我就无法呼吸小鹿乱撞。我觉得那一刻我就已经偏离轨道所以决定坦然接受。我们在一起了一段时间。**

 

Shellhead：你呢？

 

我： **我和一个姑娘在谈，直到有一天我发现自己都是装的。我想要停下伪装成另一个根本不是我的人的样子。然后努力成为真正的自己。自那之后就没变过。**

 

Shellhead： **那真棒** **:)** **我为你感到开心**

 

斯蒂芬慢慢地调整呼吸。巴士停了下来，想着欢快的铃声。到站了。他站起身来，将手机贴在胸口，正在他跳动的心脏上方。

 

现在只需一往无前。

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

“你又在搞你那些乱七八糟的玩意了。”

 

斯蒂芬快速的眨了眨眼，从平板上抬起头。王站在门口，用屁股关上门，随后递给了他的室友一个包裹。斯蒂芬举起来查看着，在手中翻来翻去。

 

“啊，对，”斯蒂芬清了清嗓子，轻轻摇了摇盒子。“或许下次该我去应门。”

 

“为啥？这样你就可以继续否认你的淫乱本质？”

 

斯蒂芬发出一声紧张的笑，脸颊烧红。他知道王对他直播的事并不在意，只要这事发生的时候他不在家就行。没什么不敬的意思，只是在开玩笑。不过，他脑海中的某一块还是生气一阵疑虑。王是他最好的朋友，也是他人生中遇到的最好的人之一。他不想因为这些琐事失去他的敬意。

 

“你再努力想想烟雾报警器就要响了。”王闷闷地说道，弯下腰去系鞋带。

 

“抱歉，抱歉，”斯蒂芬叹了口气坐了下来，拉了拉他的丝绸睡袍。是蓝色的，他第二喜欢的颜色。“我只是。你懂得。担心。”

 

“是，我知道，”王笑着，轻声叹了口气站了起来。“你知道我不在乎的，对吧？我不管你是不是基佬，我不管你做什么。我只在乎你是不是个好人，而你是。所以我们没问题。对吧？”

 

“对。当然。”

 

转了转眼睛，王伸出手揉了揉斯蒂芬的头发。年轻一些的男人脸更红了。虽然他们只是好朋友，可王的肢体接触总是很少。一切感性的事都是很稀有的。

 

“我今天会回来很晚，”王知会道，将背包拉到肩上，扣上夜班的帽子。“所以我回来的时候你可能已经走了。如果我心情好，可能给你多点一份越南粉回来。可能。可能不会。”

 

“小气鬼，你随便点，”斯蒂芬笑起来，冲他完全不精准的扔了一个枕头。“我那份要辣的，好吧？”

 

“好，好。晚安，斯蒂芬。”

 

“晚安，王。”

 

直到门咔塔一声上锁，回荡在楼梯间的脚步声减弱，斯蒂芬才走向厨房。摸出一把剪刀，开始拆包裹。他的名字被大大的印在“坏龙”的标签下。为今后着想，他下次应该为留点颜面而将送货时间约得晚一点。盒子里有另外好几套包裹，两个他的新玩具，和一件衣服。

 

“妈的终于，”他喃喃道。“我一个月前就下单了。”

 

斯蒂芬撕开塑料包装，拿出里面的东西。他的一个粉丝发给他了一个叫严迪的网站来满足他的内衣需求。如果有人知道下班后的奇异博士，他们一定知道他对很靓的夜晚穿着情有独钟。

 

斯蒂芬举起那套内裤和胸衣的组合，看着它在灯光下发光。他以前从没拥有过一套胸衣，更多时候是只穿带有绑带的内裤。他买了最小号，即便如此他还在担心没办法填满。内裤两侧有绑带，无疑会暴露他胯部尖锐的线条。胸衣里面也有束带，可以绕过脖子。即便是有些宽松，他毫无疑问也会看起来罪孽深重。

 

“我日了老天爷， _那玩意_ 多少钱？”

 

斯蒂芬惊叫一声，赶紧把内衣塞回盒子里。王从转角看过来，举起钥匙强调地晃了晃。

 

“忘了它吧，”他解释道。“我要走了，这一切都没发生过。”

 

“同意。”斯蒂芬点了点头，双手叠在身后。

 

或许下一次在房间里开箱。以防万一。

 

 

摔在床中央，斯蒂芬拆开了第二个包裹。内衣和他预料的一样好，内裤完美地挂在他骨架上，而胸衣稍微有些尴尬。他没索尔那么健壮，虽然绑带完美合身，可罩杯基本上是空的。他不介意。他就是平的，完全没问题。

 

扯开第一个坏龙的盒子，斯蒂芬小声吹了个口哨。他有三个不同的手电筒*可这个完全不一样。几乎是外星人的配色——黑与红——更符合他的审美。他用指肚摸过入口边缘。即便是完全的人工材料，触感却异常准确。他瑟缩了一下，上次他好好地和真正的人类做爱已经是很久之前了。

 

第二个盒子没那么注目却也足够令人满意。他仔细查找又买了个按摩棒，这一个是淡蓝色带着金色纹样。戏剧性的形状，不是人类的性器而是一个触手的外观。

 

打开笔记本电脑，斯蒂芬双手在键盘上摇摆不定，微微颤抖。他很想现在开直播，上一次已经是好几天前了，可有些事让他犹豫了。他无法将shellhead69赶出脑海。他的仰慕者会来看吗？他会喜欢吗？从根本上来说他到底喜欢什么呢？

 

斯蒂芬为什么要在意？表演是为了满足他自己，不是为了别人。

 

摇了摇头，斯蒂芬迅速地输入用户名和密码。他打开熟悉的窗口，打开了聊天功能。当他感觉不错准备好了，便打开了直播。没过多久，shellhead69就上线了，紧跟着几个熟悉的用户。几个人赞美着这么快就能看到另一次表演。其他几个人对于斯蒂芬好像无穷无尽的性欲做出评价。

 

“工作在日我所以我在想我也应该操一下我自己，”斯蒂芬笑道，双眼反着屏幕的光。“我也有点新玩具要展示一下。”

 

斯蒂芬在他的两件新东西中挑选，玩味地冲着相机晃动臀部。一些什么东西让他对那个自慰器伸出了手，想着湿滑粘腻的触感包裹着他的阴茎。抓起它，同时带来一瓶润滑剂，这次是椰子味的。是时候找点乐子了。

 

“问答环节怎么样？”斯蒂芬低声呻吟着，将电脑放在了一堆枕头上然后跪坐起来。“在你们想象我操你们可爱的屁股的时候我们可以聊聊天。”

 

在阴茎上倒上一堆润滑剂，斯蒂芬看着聊天窗口不断闪动。大家看上去都很激动。他将阴茎头部对准玩具的入口，为了戏剧性效果暂停了一下。他可以在屏幕角落看到摄像画面。内裤被拨到一边，让他硬挺的老二完全露出。胸衣，虽然不合适，却让他看起来高挑纤细。瞳孔泛着金棕色，头发凌乱，双唇通红。

 

他看上去完美极了。

 

“大家今天过得如何？”斯蒂芬呻吟着，慢慢地将阴茎推进按摩器。那里面几乎令人痛苦的紧致。

 

l4uf3ys0n:   **很普通的星期三**

 

dickterdoom: **操你穿这个看起来真棒**

 

darkestdimension1930: **我想就这样操你** **宝贝**

 

furiousfap: **对** **好** **对** **对**

 

shellhead69: **随时准备为你折腰;)**

 

斯蒂芬颤抖着，插进玩具深处。他握得更紧了些，感受着搏动传过他的阴茎。轻轻地抽出，转动胯部更好地展现他如何完美的被包裹。他慢慢退出，直到只有头部被卡在边缘，他听到了入账的提示音。来自shellhead69的69刀。

 

l4uf3ys0n: **哦瞧啊，是提款机** 。

 

shellhead69: **我只是个艺术鉴赏家在欣赏大师之作;)** **不要嫌弃**

 

dickterdoom: **舔你奶子**

 

斯蒂芬无视了最后一条讯息，慢慢的前后抽送着玩具紧致的内里。他闭上眼，试图想象他抓着一具温暖的身体。嘴巴张开，双眼向后翻去。他真的很需要跟谁来一炮。

 

shellhead69: **慢一点操它，不要急**

 

斯蒂芬大声的呻吟起来，将玩具整个在他的长度上套弄。他以自己砰砰乱跳的心脏四分之一的速度进行着，每个激动人心的一秒都精细地退出。每一次他将阴茎整根没入，他的双球都贴着温暖的硅胶抽动，身体深处漫上另一阵愉悦的火花。他脑中造出一阵阵幻想，在温暖的地方尽情地享受美妙而轻松地紧致火热。

 

shellhead69: **再加点润滑，快一点，这样你就能听到你自己了**

 

四处摸索，斯蒂芬抓起那瓶润滑剂。用牙齿打开盖子，在抽动之中添上一大片。这一次，他加快了速度，在尽头暂停。加入的润滑添加了一种不同的感受。湿滑的声音充满在空气中。斯蒂芬用力进入，在玩具中快速抽动。他哭喊出声，重重地喘息。他已经很久没这么硬过了。

 

shellhead69: **尽你最大的力气操它，不过别射**

 

斯蒂芬靠向一边侧躺，让自己完全进入镜头。他的身体完全被展示着，苍白纤细奶油色的皮肤毫无瑕疵。他紧紧地抓着那个玩具，用力的抽动。感觉太好了。他的头发晕，呼吸急促，每一寸神经都着了火，他再也不想让一切结束。

 

斯蒂芬摇动着屁股，确定每一次抽动都能深入到让硅胶低到腹股沟。它可以感觉身体的热度，那些费洛蒙，空气中弥漫的情色意味。他想要射却忍耐着，用力的深入随后停在那里。双手分开抓住床单。他看上去淫乱不堪，阴茎因为玩具的重量上下晃动。

 

shellhead69: **就这样呆着，跟我们说说你的一天**

 

“我室-室友早些时候发现了，”斯蒂芬冲着相机分开双腿，手指在大腿根部敏感的皮肤上划过。“发-发现我买的玩具的包裹。我差点就要在他面前打开玩自己到射出来，只想让他看看它们有多好。”

 

这些当然是谎话。王仅仅是一个好朋友，而且他的性取向也不为人知。不过这些观众似乎很喜欢，不管怎么说，这马上满足了他的表现欲。

l4uf3ys0n: **你真的是个婊子不是吗？**

 

dickterdoom: **我们应该都到你家去看你射出来**

 

darkestdimension1930: **轮流操你 <3**

 

斯蒂芬深吸口气，用力喘息着。体内的什么东西被击中了。这马上让他想起他最开始为什么要做直播。

 

他对于这该天杀的癖好真的很他妈的实诚。

 

一只手撑起，斯蒂芬抓住玩具以一种完全漫不经心的频率抽动着。汗水划过额头，沿着他高高的颧骨蜿蜒而下没入胡子里。他呻吟着喘息着嘤咛着，专注于每一次抽动，几乎尖叫出声。身体的每一寸肌肉都为了释放而疼痛。随着一声哭喊，他冲进玩具，一波又一波精液的热流被释放。他就这样操过了这次高潮，挤压出最后一滴直到完全解放。

 

聊天窗里划过一阵赞美似的合奏。信息不断涌入，都急切的想要满足斯蒂芬淫乱的渴求。而在斯蒂芬还没从快感中回过神来他们便一个个开始登出。奇异博士从不做安可，尤其是这种表演之后。

 

轻轻地喘息着，斯蒂芬抽离玩具，看着一串串厚重感的精液从入口涌出。他将它放在一边等待清理。在他走向浴室急切的想要冲澡的时候，他的手机响了起来，嗡嗡地在他床头柜的木板上震动。他拿起来，点开颤抖的图标。

 

shellhead: **太棒了。绝对精彩。毫无疑问的美妙**

 

shellhead: **我太想再了解你一些了**

 

shellhead: **喝咖啡吗？我请**

 

斯蒂芬用颤抖的手指回复到，甚至没想着改正他的手癌

 

 

我:   **现在步行，我还没尊卑好**

 

shellhead: **好**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

注：

手电筒：fleshlight，一种飞机杯。

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者：我画了插图！
> 
> Yoga Strange: https://doobler.tumblr.com/post/175259414866/i-never-thought-id-say-the-phrase-goth-yoga  
> Cam boy Strange: https://dark-doobler.tumblr.com/post/175261427303/the-best-cam-boy-in-the-multiverse

 

这个模式持续了一段时间。

 

斯蒂芬白天上班，对任何一个盯着他看超过一分钟的男性疑虑重重。晚上直播，一周三到四次，一如既往。Shellhead还在不断的给他发讯息，说着他们通常聊的话题。斯蒂芬更喜欢这样。他们说的越多，他就更确信他只是一个普通人偶然爱上了一个小主播。

 

shellhead:  **你最喜欢什么颜色？**

我:  **红色第一，蓝色第二，黄色第三**

shellhead:  **经典** **:)** **我是个粉丝，喜欢红色和金色**

shellhead:  **你有什么兴趣爱好吗？**

我:  **我其实对巫术挺感兴趣的**

shellhead:  **不会吧？**

shellhead:  **我是个崇尚科学的人所以不太理解这些事，不过乐意学习**

我:  **其实基本上就是些行为上的事。点点蜡烛，烧烧香，在自然的和谐中寻求安慰，偶尔看看占卜。我一直带的一个颈链意味着守护和旅途平安**

shellhead:  **管用吗？** **:)**

我:  **我好多年没再发生过事故了所以应该吧** **:-)**

shellhead:  **再？**

惊慌伸出了死亡的魔爪抓紧了斯蒂芬的心脏。他猛的合上手机，双手交叠放在大腿上。外面，大楼恍惚地略过。和通常一样黑，天气越来越冷，白天也越来越短。斯蒂芬脑海中遥远的深处有一种渴求，渴求离开和改变，离开那场事故，金色，黄铜，猩红。

 

他的手机震动了几次。

 

shellhead:  **嘿没事你可以不说**

shellhead:  **我自己也出过事我明白的**

shellhead:  **给我留下了永久的胸部损伤还有一堆精神问题。我现在还是受不了看到悍马和大爆炸**

shellhead: **你还在吗？我就想确定你还好，我知道那种慌张的感觉**

shellhead:  **我的中间名叫爱德华，顺便一提。或许我有吸血鬼血统可以匹配你的巫师兴趣**

斯蒂芬轻柔地笑了。胸膛中的压力减少了些，他做了一个深呼吸。手指划过手机的屏幕。 

我:  **我没事。你能理解真的很好。大多数人不明白**

shellhead:  **PTSD** **真的很糟伙计，你要对付这些我真的感觉很抱歉**

shellhead:  **但是至少有人能懂你不是吗？** **:)**

巴士向前一窜，尖叫着停了下来。斯蒂芬到站了。

 

他拿起背包，向司机道了晚安随后下了车。他的公寓离车站只有不到十分钟的距离，可萦绕脑海的恐惧让他有些偏激。他打开手机翻盖，拇指划过键盘。找出王的号码，向上滑直到shellhead的联系方式。现在下午六点半。或许对于一个意外通话不是个好时机。斯蒂芬摇了摇头按下了拨号键。

 

第二声铃响后shellhead接起了电话。

 

“ _你好？_ ”

 

斯蒂芬静静地深吸一口气。他的声音很柔滑，像是琥珀和蜂蜜。那简单的一个词便让他脊椎闪过一阵颤抖，他想要更多。

 

“你好。我 嗯。对不起，这时候没问题吧？”斯蒂芬结结巴巴地说

 

“ _哈哈哈当然没问题！现在没别的更好的事做了。怎么了？_ ”

 

“没事。我在往回家走。”

 

“ _下班吗？听起来你那附近挺便利的_ 。”

 

“不，其实我坐公交车。开车让我…你懂的。”

 

“我明白，我明白。希望你穿的够厚，外面现在挺冷的。”

 

“别担心。我穿的很好。”

 

对话如此轻易地展开了，斯蒂芬想知道他是不是认识shellhead。他的声音听起来隐约有些熟悉，好像在电视里听过。一阵兴奋感传过他的脊髓。很有可能shellhead是什么名人。或许也只是他有着美学意义上让人愉悦的声音。

 

“ _——是我就在他下巴上来一拳不过这不是什么良好的商业作风，你知道吗？嘿？还在吗_ ？”

 

“在，对不起，我有点。放空，”斯蒂芬放慢步伐，在公寓的门前转来转去。“我到家了，得挂了。不过这些嗯。挺好的。”

 

“ _是，是的。随时欢迎你打给我，我一般都不是很忙。我喜欢听你说话_ 。”

 

“哦。哈 哇 嗯。感觉这是相互的。”

 

“ _哈哈哈很好。晚安哦_ ！”

 

“是，晚安。”

 

斯蒂芬挂了电话，打开门进去。他靠在门框上，心脏激烈地敲着胸腔。沙发上，王抬起头，调小了电视的音量。

 

“你还好吗，斯特兰奇？”他问道，扬起一边眉毛。

 

“…我需要你跟我去约会。”

 

 

第二天早上斯蒂芬带着严重的头疼提前上班去了。他出公寓之前吞了三篇止痛药，即便如此，疼痛依然困扰着。

 

“早上好——哇哦，你看上去糟透了。”克丽坐直了身子，推了推眼镜。

 

“那是什么？”斯蒂芬指了指她的保温杯。

 

“…爱尔兰咖啡。怎么？”

 

他抓起杯子，闻了闻喝了一大口。克丽看着，毫无波动。他将杯子递回去之后，她挪着椅子靠近了柜台，靠向前。

 

“你他妈怎么回事，斯特兰奇？”她轻声说道。

 

“我有一个…一个追求者，”斯蒂芬开始道，颤抖的手揉着太阳穴。“这让我压力很他妈大。”

 

“是那个shellhead，嗯？”

 

沉默。

 

恐惧和绝对的震惊出现在斯蒂芬脸上。他瞪大了眼睛看着克丽。身旁，他攥紧得拳头让他得手抖的更厉害了。

 

“…你怎么知道这个名字的？”斯蒂芬发问声音的语调十分阴沉。

 

“…听着，这不是重点——”

 

“克丽，我对他妈的老天发誓。”

 

“——好，好，”她深吸一口气，一路看向走廊，压低了声音。“我意外地在那个直播网站上发现了你，我他妈发誓。我只是…在找一些黄片，然后你的用户名弹出来。我觉得很奇怪怎么有人用你的真名所以我点进去然后那他妈就是你然后这太意外太奇怪了可是我停不下来。”

 

“…然后你还一直关注我每次直播？”

 

“…是。我有。”

 

“你的用户名是？”

 

“... darkestdimension1930.”

 

斯蒂芬闭上眼睛，尽他所能深吸一口气。他屏住一会又慢慢呼出。他睁开眼睛时，紧张的迹象已经被重新塞回了胸膛。

 

“行吧。所以我的三个最好的朋友都知道我是个色情主播了，”斯蒂芬再次深吸一口气。放空大脑的冥想简直是天赐良方。“那。完全没问题。”

 

“三个？”克丽眯起眼睛。

 

“你，王，还有索尔。”

 

“索尔也知道？”

 

“对。他和他弟弟用一个账号。挺…奇怪的不过我不会问的。”

 

“所以…这家伙到底怎么了？他多久前开始，你知道。做出行动？”克丽试着转移话题，从保温杯里喝了一口。“你看上去完全被这事闹得不行。”

 

“一个月了，而且他人 _很好，_ 克丽，”斯蒂芬呻吟道。

 

“他很幽默，很聪明还很浪漫但是我不知道我能不能搞定这一切。一部分我有些担心他是不是想带我回家，捅死我，然后操我的尸体。”

 

“…那另一部分呢？”

 

斯蒂芬将脸埋进手心，轻轻叹了口气。当他抬头看向她时，神情完全变了。他看上去很脆弱，肢体语言柔软且舒展。

 

“另一部分希望这是真的。”

 

“所以…继续吧，”克丽耸了耸肩，她歪着嘴笑了笑。“在公共场合见他这样你就很安全。注意任何奇怪的事。确保你有个安全网。”

 

“我知道，我都知道，”斯蒂芬沉重地靠向柜台，脸颊贴在冰冷的台面上。“我叫王第一次约会的时候跟着我。他想请我喝咖啡。”

 

“完美！”克丽坐直，几乎从椅子上跳起来。“完美的计划，斯蒂芬，给你点赞。”

 

“你觉得我该去？”

 

轻轻笑着，克丽伸出手，握住斯蒂芬的双手。他的手指在她手中颤抖着，覆满伤疤的皮肤在柔软的手掌和做过美甲的手指之间格外明显。她的笑容很短暂，脸上混杂着很多情绪。嫉妒，后悔，怀念，爱，接纳。她最后停在了一个调皮的微笑上，温柔的捏了捏他的手。

 

“是的，我这么觉得，我真的这么想。”

 

 

我:  **嘿这周六想喝杯咖啡吗？我随时都可以**

回复没过多久就来了。

 

shellhead: **咖啡棒极了** **;)**

 

 

 

**tbc**


End file.
